Ayumi Uchiha
by Tears0fSky
Summary: Ever wondered how the series would be if Sasuke had a little sister? Well meet Ayumi Uchiha,the youngest sibling of Itachi and Sasuke.Heres my little twist to it. Its my first fanfic.So be nice. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ayumi's big day**

"Wake up Ayu-chan.Do you know what day it is? It's the day you really wouldn't want to sleep in." Sasuke says to his 4 year old little sister.He then pokes her on the cheek. Ayumi turned and grunted. Sasuke sighs as he shook his head. Today was the day that Ayumi starts the Ninja Academy with her brother.She was so excited about it, that she brag it to everyone in the Uchiha Clan.

Flashback

"_Hey Ayu-chan.Don't you know tomorrow is the day that you start the academy?" Sasuke took a huge bite of his riceball, bits of it was around his mouth. The Uchiha family was eating in the big diner room. Their mother made their favorite. _

_Ayumi didn't answer her brother as she looked down at her food.Everyone looked at her as they waited for her to answer._

"_Ayumi? Are you okay?" asked her mother worriedly.Usually her daughter would be thrilled to tell that she couldn't wait._

_Ayumi clench her fist and held it in the air. "Yes! I can't wait. I can't wait nii-san! It's going to be so fun!" She was full of excitement and energetic. Everyone sweat drop and laugh. "I want to be the best ninja ever." She turned to Sasuke then at Itachi. "Like you two." She smiled._

_Itachi nodded with a smile while Sasuke blushed. "Yeah..you will." Itachi says patting her head. Everyone laugh._

End Flashback

Sasuke lean over and took a deep breath. "AYU-CHAN!WAKE UP!" He yelled as loud as he can. Ayumi quickly open her eyes and sat up, causing a head-on-head collision with Sasuke. The loud noise scared her.

"OUCH!" They both yell falling back. Ayumi rubbed her forehead as she shot an angry glared at her brother. "Baka!What the heck was that for?" Itachi sigh as he seen the whole thing.

"Well, good luck Ayumi.And Sasuke, be sure to watch out for her. See you both later." With that he left the room silently.

Ayumi smiled as she got up. "Bye Big Brother." She turned to Sasuke and laugh. "Huge forehead. I could have been in a coma." Even though it was true.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked away. "Its not my fault that your clumsy all the time. Anyway, get ready or we'll be late." He left as well. Ayumi quickly got dressed and ran towards the kitchen. Their mother was making their lunches. "Here you two go." She handed their lunches. "Good luck Ayumi.Sasuke." She kissed them on the head.Ayumi smiled. "I will do my best."

Sasuke nodded as he walked out the house. They both were on their way towards the academy. Ayumi grinned. Finally, her day has come. Now she learn new techniques, new friends, and maybe even get the Sharingan just like Itachi. "Aye nii-san.What was your first day like?" She asked looking up at him smiling.

"It was fun. It was all pretty much easy to me. You get to learn lots of stuff though." He smirk. Always showing off.

"Cool." Ayumi was even more excited. They enter the academy, Ayumi was close behind her brother. Some of the kids were laughing , gossiping , eating and even sleeping! She was interested in everything. Her brother sat by the window towards the back sighing. He was bored. Ayumi took a seat next to him looking at everyone. "Wow..so this is everyone." She said to herself. "Hey nii-san..this class will be easy." She lean over to her brother who smirk. "Yup."

"Who is that girl and why shes sitting next to Sasuke-kun?" A pink-haired girl whipers to the blonde girl. Her face was red and she was staring hard at them.

"I don't know Sakura, but she better not take my Sasuke-kun." The blonde girl replied. Sakura shot a glare. "Ino-chan. You mean my.." She couldn't finished as they were fighting over Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!!" yelled a bunch of girls in the front. Ayumi raised an eyebrow as she heard her brother's name. "Huh?" She overheard that Sasuke belongs to them. She whispers. "Nii-san? Why those girls fighting over you?" Ayumi was puzzled.

Sasuke growl as he shook his head. This happenes everyday, girls fighting over him. "That's Sakura and Ino. They are idiots." He says plainly. He really didn't liked the both of them.

"Oh..okay." Ayumi shook her head as she continue to look at her classmates. She knew most of them. Like the Hyuuga Clan. She seen a girl with pale eyes. "Hinata." She says, remember her father talking about them. A few minutes later Iruka-sensei came in with a blonde boy with whiskers on his face. He was yelling at him. "Honestly Naruto, you can't go around and spray paint the Hokage mountain."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Alright Sensei." He ran and took his seat not to far from where Sasuke and Ayumi sat. Iruka turned towards the class and smiled. "Now class, we have a new student." He looked towards Ayumi who stood up. "I want you all to meet, Uchiha Ayumi."

Ayumi proudly waved. "Hi." She smiled cheerfully. Everyone was shocked. Whispers were heard throughout the class. No one knew that Sasuke had a sister. Sakura and Ino looked away and growled. Iruka smiled as he turned towards the board. "Now on with our lesson for today." He began to teach. Ayumi who think it was very easy smiled. She already knew all that stuff. Thanks to Itachi. "This class is way too easy." She giggled.

Now, everyone was throwing shurikens at an aiming board. Naruto was up first. He smirk as he threw his shuriken. He had missed all of them. He frown as he heard everyone laughed. "Aww..man." He says as he got of line. Ayumi got mad. That wasn't really fun, at least he tried. She patted his back. "Try next time. I know you can do it." She smiled. Naruto blink in confusion. No one ever had gave him a complement before. Therefore he was surprise. "Ugh…thanks." He return the smiled.

Next it was Sasuke's turned. "Hn." He threw it hitting each of them. Every girl cheered for him like he had just won an award. Ayumi sigh, they were really getting annoying. She went up and hit them perfectly. Hinata sliently cheered and Kiba gave a "whoop" sound. After everyone were done, Iruka dimisses them. "See you all tomorrow."

"Hey..I'm going to practice more." Sasuke told his sister as he went ahead. Ayumi nodded. "Okay…then I'll see you at home." Ayumi ran home. She couldn't wait to tell her onee-sama and her parents about her first day. _'They will be so proud of me.' _She ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Chappie 2 is coming..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Massacare of the Clan**

Sasuke look up at the sky. The sun was setting and probably his parents were upset about him being late. "Oh no." He ran as fast as he could towards their little section of the village. He then began to notice that it was too quiet as he enter their village. The streetlights were off and blood was everywhere on the streets and houses. Something was wrong.

'I wonder what happen here?' He thought, fear taking over him. He had to hurry, his family would be in trouble. Something or someone was watching him from above. He took courage and look up. Nothing. He gulp as he slide the door open.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san? Ayu-chan?" He slip off his shoes then putting on his slippers. He look around each of their rooms. No one was there. "Is anybody home?" He began to panick as he ran towards the living room. As he was about to open the door, he heard a scream. 'What was that?' He couldn't move his legs. They were stiff as rocks. 'Move..move.' He slide the door open, seeing his parents on the ground. They were covered in blood. "Otou-san! Okaa-san!" He yelled. He gasped. Someone was standing before them. Could that person be responsible for all of this? The person took a step forward in the light. "Nii-san?" It was Itachi. "Nii-san…what happen to Otou-san? Okaa-san? They are..." He couldn't finish as a shuriken was thrown at him.

Ayumi, who was in the corner screamed as the shuriken cut her brother on the shoulder.. Sasuke gasped, grabbing his shoulder in pain. "Ayu-chan!" He looked towards her. Thank god she was okay. He turned his wide-eyes to Itachi. "Why? What are you doing?" He was scared and confuse. Will his own flesh and blood kill him?

Ayumi took the chance to run by Sasuke's side. She was scared as he was. Her whole body was shaking. "Nii-san, are you okay?" She look at the cut on his arm. Sasuke didn't answer as he look at his brother. "Why?" Was all he could say. Ayumi look towards Itachi. She wanted him to explain his actions. This wasn't like him. She loved and respected him. She wanted to be like him.

"Foolish little brother and sister." He closed his eyes then reopened them. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" He says.

Sasuke and Ayumi gasped as their eyes widen. The moon was shown and the sky was red. The clouds were moving backwards. Ayumi looked around as she was standing in the middle of their village. "Sasuke-kun..I'm.." She gasped as she seen one of her clan falls before her. Then another, then four more. They were all dying in front of her eyes. She wanted to run away from this nightmare. But her legs were stiff. The same was with Sasuke.

'My legs..' She thought. A few moments later shurikens were thrown, blood splattered everywhere. They both scream in horrified. "Stop it nii-san!" Sasuke says, grabbing his head in pain. "Please don't show us this!" A group of their clan ran towards Itachi, but failed as they were thrown back, more blood was shown. Sasuke and Ayumi screamed at the top of their lungs. This couldn't had happen? Why?Did their brother really killed all those people?

Ayumi turned as she seen their aunt and uncle standing in shock. "Auntie..Uncle.." They were slained. She scream again.

They were now in the room with their mother and father kneeling helplessly on the ground. Itachi stood with his katana in the air. He was ready to strike them.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san.. Don't brother!!" Sasuke wanting his brother to stop.

"Please..don't do that to Otou-san and Okaa-san." Ayumi begged. She loved her parents and they didn't deserve to died.

Itachi smirk as he brung his katana down, instantly killing them. Blood went everywhere.

Ayumi and Sasuke utter a loud, sharp, piercing cry. They both felled breathing heavily. Itachi's eyes went to normal as he watch them.

Sasuke was drooling. His eyes were wide and he couldn't controll his breathing. His sister was covered with sweat and her eyes were puddled with tears.

"Why did you do this? Why?" Sasuke raised his head to look up at his muderous brother.

"To see what I was capable of." Itachi simply answered.

"To see what you was capable of? Your telling me that was your reason for killing our whole entire clan?" Sasuke was getting extemely pissed.

Itachi nodded. "It was important."

Sasuke got up as he charged towards him. "Don't messed with me!Ahhh…" Itachi easily punched him in the stomach. Sasuke bend over coughing out blood. _'How could he?'_

"Nii-san!" Ayumi cried out as she watch her brother felled on the floor.

Sasuke felt the pain as he began to shake. He look up at his father's face who was pale. A tear formed in his eyes. 'I can't beat him..he's too strong for me.I can't..' Sasuke look up as his brother was standing before him. "I'm scared..I'm scared." He got up running out of the run, screaming. He had forgot about his sister who was afraid and pale. "Sasuke!"

She stood up as she began to back up towards the door. She gasped as she felt Itachi behind her. She was speechless. "No!" She closed her eyes.

Sasuke ran outside, trying to get away. As he ran, he tripped over a dead body. "I'm scared….don't kill me!" He screamed as tears ran down his cheeks. He stop as Itachi and his sister appear before him. Ayumi was shaking as Itachi's hand was on her head.Was he going to kill his own sister too?

"Don't kill me." She says to him . She didn't want to die. Not by the hands of her own sibling.

"You two, are not even worth killing." He remove his hand from her head. Taking the chance, she ran over to Sasuke, standing close behind him. She was glad. Sasuke look up at his older brother. What did he meant by that?

"Foolish little brother and sister. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me..You will become my opponet who will obtain this measurement. You continually wanted to surpass me and that..shall I let you live. You two, are the one will be activate the Mangekyou Sharingan. However, your closest friend..you must..killed them."

Ayumi and Sasuke both gasped. They remember a few days ago that Uchiha Shisui commited suicide. Could Itachi killed him too?

"So..that..means…" Sasuke began.

Itachi nodded. "Yes..I did. To obtain these eyes. He was worthless."

"You monster!" Ayumi cried out.

"In the Nakano Temple, there's lies the clan scroll. Within its writing, the original purpose of the Uchiha clan's Doujutsu is explained. As you will read it's true secret."

Sasuke took a step back. But Itachi continue, "If you want to kill me.Hate me. And live life with shame. Run. Run and cling desperately to life. Then one day come before me."

With that, Ayumi and Sasuke black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Naruto's Punishment and Sasuke's Anger **

_Years later _

" Listen Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that." Iruka-sensei pointed to a tied up Naruto. He was in the middle of the classroom not paying any atttention of sensei's words.

Ayumi sigh as she shook her head. "He did it again, huh?" She looked at her older brother in disgraced. She knew that he had vandalized the Hokage mountain for the 100th time!

Sasuke nodded as he smirk. "Idiot." He says annoyed.

Ayumi rolled at her brother's comment and turned her attention back to Iruka and Naruto.

" Am I right Naruto?" Iruka asked him.

Naruto turned his head and grunted. "Hmph." He didn't really care.

An upset Iruka twich as his voice raise. " Were going to have a review test for transformation technique! Those who already passed, have to lined up as well!" He pointed towards the class.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

Ayumi couldn't believe it. She already passed that test and now hes making her do it again. "Naruto.." She growled but she grinned as well.

Everyone was in line again. First, it was Sakura, Sasuke, Ayumi, then Naruto and so on.

"Haruno Sakura. Transform." She says turning into Iruka. It was perfect. Iruka nodded as he watch her change back. She yelp with glee and turned towards Sasuke. "Did you seen that Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke wasn't even looking in her direction. He just rolled his eyes as he went up doing the same thing as Sakura. Iruka gave him a nod.

"Next Uchiha Ayumi." Sensei says.

Ayumi nodded with glee. "Hai. Transform." She did an exact clone of him. She gave him a thumbs up with a wink. She knew she had passed.

"Good. Your up Naruto." He then says.

Naruto was rolling his eyes as Shikamaru and Ino complained and blamed him for all of this. "Like I care." He says. "Transform." A blue light surrounded him. Moments later a beautiful naked girl appear infront of Iruka. She had long blonde hair just like Naruto and whiskers too. The girl blew a kissed at Iruka.

Iruka's mouth drop as he did a nosebleed. He was shock at this girl beauty. Naruto transform back as he laughed. "That is called my Sexy no Jutsu." He taunted.

A pissed sensei clench his fists and yelled. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T INVENT SUCH A STUPID TECHINQUE!"

Everyone laugh except Ayumi. "Naruto.." She says softly. Mintues later Iruka dimisses them.

"Nii-san." Ayumi caught up with her brother who was going to train like always in the forest. Sasuke turned as he raised an eye brow.

"Hn?" He says.

Ayumi looked at the ground. "Umm..can I..umm..take the day off? Please..!?" She knew that she'd had to train everyday with her brother. She knew it was important. But today she decided she just wanted to laid back for awhile. Hanging out with her friends.

Sasuke look at her as if she just asked the stupidest question on earth. "So you want to take the day off, eh?" His voice was beginging to rise. "Do You want to be the weakest link in the clan?" He was extremely pissed. His sister was always determine to train..to get stronger.

Ayumi began to shiver. She knew she had upset her brother. "No..it's just that..I."

He cut her off. " Your saying that you want to take a break of revenging our clan?! Of killing Itachi? Don't you want to kill him for murdering our parents?!" He was now yelling at her like a small child.

Ayumi was now close to tears. She remember how her parents were, helpess on the ground, covered with blood. "Nii-san..I'm sorry." She was now crying her head down. She clench her fists as she look up at her brother. " Don't say that! I do want to revenge our clan like you do. I do want to become strong and kill Itachi. You always treat me like Im a trained animal.Your wrong nii-san!! Jerk!! " With that she push passed him running towards the village.

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyed. Do he really treat his little sister like that? He knows that he pushes her a lot into training hard. Sasuke watch as Ayumi disappear into the crowed village. "Ayu-chan." He says before headed towards the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The day off and Ayumi's Punishment**

Ayumi turned around to see if her brother was following her. No one was chasing her. She knew it was wrong of calling him a jerk.

He was just trying to make her become strong and not being a weaklin. She wipe her eyes walking through the busy streets of Konoha. Lota of people were shopping, laughing, and even showing off their techniques. Practically living their normal lives.

"Hmm..What should I do today?" She stop as she put a hand on her chin. She wanted to go hang with her friends. Either with Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, or even Ten Ten. "Maybe they are all busy." She sighs. Her stomach then growls. Her face turns a cherry red. She had forgotten to eat breakfast. Well someone had ruined it.

_**Flashback**_

_"Eh..Nii-san? Are you sure you know how to cook?" Ayumi asked her brother concerned. She knew that he wasn't a good cheif. A few times he had almost burned down the little apartment they had lived in. She watch as the eggs sizzled in the pot._

_Sasuke growled as he fiddled the eggs in the pot. Of course he knew what he was doing. Hes the oldest so they are smarter and better of doing things. " Of course I know how to cook. Who cooks all the food around here?" He turned to her and shot her angry look. "If you don't want any of this food then don't eat it!" He yells at her._

_Ayumi was pissed. "WELL. I'M NOT THE ONE WHO BURNS IT ALL THE TIME." She yelled back. She stood up from the table. "You are such a jerk!" _

_Sasuke who was extremely pissed walked up to her. "Your the one who whines all the time. Whiny baby!" They were both exchanging their words about each other. They didn't even notice that the eggs were still on the stove. Smoke burst through the air. Soon alittle fire appeared._

_Ayumi smelled the air. It was an unpleasant smelled. She quickly turned to stove. The eggs were burning. "OH NO! SASUKE THE EGGS!!" _

_Sasuke eyes widen as he look at the burning eggs. Soon the both of them were shocked. "Quick..we gotta do something!" He then says._

_Ayumi who was confused. "Ugh..umm.." She quickly got a bucket of water and threw it at the stove, her eyes were closed. "Did I get it?" She opened to see that her brother and the eggs were soaked. She chuckled. "Opps.Sorry nii-san." She picked up the burnt and disgusting eggs. "Well..looks like its done." They both laughed. _

_"You first." Sasuke smirk slightly._

_"WHAT!!" Ayumi shouted._

_**End Flashback**_

The Ichiraku Ramen Bar filled the air with hot and fresh ramen. "Ahh.Yes." Ayumi ran towards the little bar. She sat on the stool. Her mouth was watered. "Umm.. one shrimp please!" She says to the cook. The cook nodded as he began to make it. Ayumi smiled as she waited for her delicious meal.

"Hi Ayumi-chan." A blonde boy sat next to her. He grinned.

"Huh?" She turned around seeing a cheerful boy smiling at her. "Naruto-kun..hi." She says rubbing the back of head. "How's it going?" She asked. She was just thinking about hanging out with him. Well now hes here.

"Can I have the chicken?" He says. He turns towards her grinning as usual. "Oh nothing much. I just came back cleaning up the mess I did earlier." He was referring to the Hokage moutain. His clothes and face were filled with dirt spots. "Iruka-sensei made me." He straighten his goggles.

Ayumi laughed. "Serves you right." She punched him playfully on the arm. "I hope you learn your lesson." Her voice was serious.

Naruto nodded as he gulp. "Yeah..sure." He rubbed the back of his head. He knew that Ayumi was tough. "Ahh..yes!" He says seeing his bowl placed infront of him. The smoke rise from the hot ramen.

Ayumi's eyes filled with stars as she seen her bowl being placed as well.

"Eat up you two." says the cook.

Ayumi and Naruto exchange glances before gulping down thier ramen. They were eating like wild animals. Their face buried deep inside the bowls.

"Hmmm..this is GREAT!" Nauro bursted out between his bites. He finished his last noodle.

Ayumi nodded as she finished hers as well. "Yeah..I am so full." Her stomach felt like it was about to explode.

Both of them took a deep breath in, then exhaling it deeply. They laughed noticing of what they had just done.

Ayumi look at the sky. The sun was setting and probably Sasuke was home by now. She stood up streching her arms. "Sorry Naruto-kun. But I have to go home now." She says.

Naruto walked up to her and grinned. "Okay. I have to go as well. So..I see you tomorrow?"

Ayumi nodded. "Yeah. Good-bye." She waved. She ran down the street.

Naurto waved back. "Bye Yumi-chan."

Ayumi smiled. The day off was great. She had eaten with one of her friends. "I can't wait to tell nii-san about it." She stood infront of the small apartment. "Nii-san I am home." She slid the door open to find Sasuke sleeping on the sofa. "Looks like he over done it. But that does't stop me from.." She ran to him jumping on the couch. Hoping that she would jump on top of him,it turned out to be a log. "What?" Her faced was shock. "But ..?" She couldn't believe it wasn't him. He then appeared, crashing down on her. They hit the floor with a BANG! "Ahh..nii-san!" Ayumi yells at the top of her lungs. She felt his weight crushing her body.

Sasuke smirk as he had his elbow on her back. "Thats your punishment." He says coldly. He had to get her of calling him a jerk.

" My punishment!" She tried to move but he was too strong for her. Her face was flat agasint the floor. "Hey..that's not fair."

Sasuke dug his elbow deeper into her back. Hearing his sister cried for pain he laughed. "I want you to apologize." He demanded.

Ayumi growled as she tried to shove her arm in his stomach. But no use. His full weight was on her. "Okay..okay. I am sorry for calling you jerk." She had to say it quickly. She felt like her spine was about to break.

Sasuke got up as he smirk. "Good. That shows you I'm the strongest." He turned around walking towards his room.

Ayumi sat up. " Your going to pay for that Sasuke!" She quickly ran leaping over on his back. She held him by the neck, her legs dangling over. They spinned until they both hit the floor. Both siblings were laying next to each other. A few seconds later they both burst into laughter. Her long purple and black hair covered her left eye. "Now I am the strongest now." She taunted him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Never in a million years." He smirk helping her stand. "Besides brothers are the best." He crossed his arms.

Ayumi chuckled as she pulled away. "Hey sisters are too." She playfully hit on the arm. "Jerk." She whispers.

"What was that?" Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"Ohh..nothing. I love my big brother and hes the _best_." She quickly says rubbing the back of her head. She didn't want another of _his_ punishment.

Sasuke grinned." Good. Come on, lets get some rest." He walked to his room.

Ayumi nodded as she quickly took a shower. She tied her long hair up getting in her bed. She looked at the picture of her parents. "I love you mom and dad. Good night." She was sound asleep.

Sasuke peeped through his sister's room. She was already sleeping. He smiled. "You are strong..Ayu-chan."

* * *

Thank you all reading. I hope I did good.

Chappie 5 is coming soon.

I'll keep updating ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I believe in you Naruto**

"This will be the day if you become a genin or not." Iruka-sensei directed to the class. He pointed towards the headbands on the table. Ayumi rubbed her eyes, yawning as she look at the headbands. She had trouble sleeping last night, due to her backaches. Turning and tossing all night. _'Curse you Nii-san.'_She look over to her brother who was silent as ever.

Sasuke didn't even bother turning her way.He knew that she was cursing him of almost breaking her spinal cord. He smirk as he closed his eyes. He'd really like toying with her.

"This is your final exam. You'll be all doing the Bunshin No Jutsu." Iruka finished. Naruto grabbed his face in disgusted. It was the clone jutsu. _'Thats my worst techinque. I'm never gonna pass.' _

"Hey..Naruto-kun. Are you okay?" Ayumi asked, seeing her friend was upset about something. She was worried about him. Was it something Iruka-sensei said about the final exam?

Naruto laughed, waving his hands. "Um..it's nothing. I ugh..its just that technique is way..too easy." He says quickly. He let out a fake laugh but then turned around. '_Am I kidding? This is hard. I hope Yumi-chan doesn't think I'm a loser.' _He sweat drops.

Ayumi scratch her head as she nodded."Um..okay then. I hope you do well. Good luck." She smiled patting him on the shoulder. She knew he was worried about something. Naruto smiled as he did a thumbs up. "Of course I will. Believe it!" They both laugh.

It turns out he didn't do it. Naruto stared in shock at the clone he made. It was patheic. He couldn't believe it. Sasuke and Ayumi -chan had done it. Everyone had with no problem. His body twitched as he bit his finger. Iruka did the same only looking at him like 'Are you serious look?'.

"YOU FAILED!" He says. Naruto made a flip. His mouth was open and his eyes white. "Ehh?!"

Ayumi ran out of the academy frantic with excitement. "Nii-san! Nii-san. I passed!" She ran over to her brother who stood was leaning against a tree. He smiled like usual. Over the years, his smiles were more uncommon. She liked it. "Here..let me put it on for you." He says. Ayumi happily turned around grinning. "Okay." He reached for her protector.

Ayumi looked around seeing the happy families celebrating. She made a frown thinking about how her parents. They would of been so proud of her, as well as Sasuke. Ayumi stood there with the only family she had left. Her brother. They would go home and showed their parents. Praises would be rewarding to them. She thought of her mother hugging and kissing her like always.

_" Okaa-san. I'm home." A small Ayumi ran into the kitchen. Her mother smiled like always. "How was your day?" She asked kneeling over to her daughter's height. _

_"It was great. Today I learned how to use chakara." Ayumi says with glee. She had a big grin. Her mother pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh..I am so proud of you Ayumi." With that she kissed her on the fore head. Ayumi blushed. _

"There." Sasuke says as he tied the headband around her head. Ayumi touched it as she look up at him. "I am so proud of you. It looks good you too." He patted her head. Ayumi smiled as she look up at his. She had always wanted her brother to be proud of her. It was the best day of her life. "I am too Nii-san." She poke his nose. Sasuke smiled but then was staring at something ahead.

Ayumi noticed and stare at it too. It was someone sitting on the swing. He was sad and his head was down.

"Naruto." Sasuke begin.

"He didn't passed." Ayumi finished. She felt sorry for him. She was sure he could of do it. She had believe in him.

"He was the only who." Sasuke put in. He turned his head. "Hmph." He began to walk away. Ayumi walk over to him. "Umm..Naruto-kun..I.." She was looking at the ground." I'm sorry." She look up to find that he wasn't there. "Huh?" Where could he have gone too? And that fast. She sighed as she followed her brother. "Naruto-kun." she whispers.

"Ayumi, you have to eat. You haven't touch your food at all." Sasuke says as he look at his sister. She was quiet the whole time they had got home. She hadn't said one word and her plate was uneaten. Ayumi sighed as she as pick up a riceball. She wasn't really hungry. She was worried about Naruto all day. Was he alright? She had to go find him. She headed towards the door.

"And where do you think your going?" Sasuke stood up.

"Um..out to go practice...some of my jutsu. Please." She turned around giving her brother the puppy eyes. She had lied to him but it was a good caused. She had to look for Naruto.

"Okay..but don't be long." He knew that she wanted to become strong just like him. Maybe she had forgot about Naruto.

"I won't. Bye Nii-san." She quickly ran out the house. She was now in the forest, running as fast as she could. "Where are you?" She stop as she heard some voices. She hid behind a bush looking out into the clear area. _'Naruto-kun? What is he doing there? And why does he have a scroll?' _Ayumi watched as he laughed. What was going on?

"Aha-ha..now that I got the secret scroll, I can learn all kinds of jutsus." Naruto laughed as he began reading it. Ayumi gasped. Was he serious? He could get in big trouble. "I have to stop him." She was about to run up to him but stopped as she seen Iruka-sensei. "Sensei?" She kept hidden. She watched as Iruka was yelling at him for doing this. Ayumi smirked. "Serves him right. Idiot." Then a few kunais were thrown at him. He was pinned against a shack. Blood covered him. She gasped as she seen the cruel person who would done this. "Mitzuki-san?" She says. Her legs begin to shake. Why was he hurting Iruka-sensei. What was going on? She then heard him talking about how Naruto was a demon. That he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him. Everyone hated him. The demon was the one killed everyone parents including Iruka's. Ayumi couldn't believe of what she was hearing. Naruto was a good friend to her. He wasn't mean. He was too nice to have demon inside of him. He grew up with her. "Naruto-kun." She wanted to help them but it was Naruto's fight.

"Die Naruto!" Mitzuki held up a large star shurkien throwing it towards them. Ayumi gasped as she seen Iruka hovered over Naruto, the weapon penetrate his back. Ayumi's eyes widen as her heart thump in her chest. A flash of her parents being slain ran through her mind. She couldn't stand to see another person that was close to her killed. "No.." She passed out.

Hours later she awoken, holding her head. "Ugh..what happen?" She look around to see if Naruto and Sensei were there. "Naruto..sensei!" She gasped as she stood up. "Where are they?" She ran to the clearing. No one was in sight. Was the battle over? Naruto's voice was echo throughout the forest. Ayumi smiled as she ran quickly towards it. She stop as she seen thousands of Naruto surrounded Mitzuki. She was shock. Could Naruto have made all of this? "Wow." She sat back in suprise. He was stronger than she thought. No way Sasuke and her could of done this. She watch as a horrified Mitzuki gets beats up by an army of Narutos.

" Maybe I hurt him too much." Naruto grinned as he rubbed his head. The beat up Mizuki was knock up, moaning in pain. "Iruka-sensei..are you okay?"

Iruka sensei smiled as he nodded. He was in pretty bad shape. He was covered with cuts and his eye was half closed. " Ugh..yeah." He winked. " I know your there Ayumi. You can come out now."

Naruto looked confused. "Huh? Sensei..what are you talking about?" He was searching the area. "I..don't see anyone."

Ayumi twitched as she stood there speechless. _'How did he know I was here?' _She gulp as she came out a bush. She grinned as she rubbed her head. "Ha..you caught me." She knew she might be in big trouble.

Iruka laughed. "Are you okay?" His voice filled with concerned.

Ayumi look up as she nodded."Yeah."

A surprised Naruto ran up to her. "Hey! How did you? When did you?" He was stuck on his words. Ayumi blushed. "It's a long story." She look at him and smiled. "That was a cool jutsu by the way." She gave him a thumbs up. "Even Sasuke and I couldn't even tried."

Naruto smirk. "It was nothing." They both laughed. "Hey come here for a second. I want to give you something." Iruka gestured his arm towards them. Naruto ran up to him. "What is it sensei?"

"Close your eyes." Iruka demanded. He pulled out a forehead protector. Ayumi smiled.

"Sensei, are you done yet?" Naruto asked impatiently. He wanted to know what was the surprise.

"Alright.Open your eyes."

Naruto opened them to see an excited Ayumi. "Eh?"

"Congratulations. You graduate." Iruka-sensei smiled. Naruto, mouth open, couldn't believe those words. He felt his fore head protector.

"Yay Naruto. You passed!" said an exciting Ayumi. She was proud of him. She gave him a pat on the back. Naruto was still shock . He didn't said nothing.

"Um..Naurto-kun?" Ayumi was worried. Naruto suddenly jumped on Iruka. "Iruka-sensei!" Was he could say. They both felled. Iruka yell as he was still in pain from the battle with Mitzuki.

"Ouch." He says. They all laughed. She was glad that Nauruto had graduate. She thought he wasn't half that bad.

"Now lets go eat some ramen!! My treat." Iruka bluttered out.

Ayumi and Naruto's eyes both filled with stars.

"HAI!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 6 is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: An Explanatory Meeting and unexpected team.**

Ayumi didn't tell her brother about what happen last night. She decided to keep it a secret. Even if he did found out, he would of been thrilled. Maybe given her the worst punishment ever. She stretched out her arms, yawning little. She looked over to her brother who was silence as usual. "Aye..nii-san. What is this _Explanatory Metting_really is?" She wondered what sensei meant about this? He had told them that they were going to have meeting once they had graduate.

Sasuke closed his eyes. His chin rested in his arms. "Hn..don't know." he says in his monotone voice. Ayumi sighed. She figured that would be his answer.Plain and simple. She spotted Naruto walking into the classroom. He was cheerful as ever.

"Ohayo..Naruto-kun." Ayumi smiled. She watch him as he took a seat below her row. Naruto turned as he grinned. "Ohayo Yumi-chan." He pointed to his forehead protector. "See..I am.." He was cut when Shikamaru passed by.

"Why are you here? Today's meeting is only for those who graduated." He crossed his arm and smirk.

"Hey, can you not see the forehead protector?" He was directing to his headband. "Starting today, I am also a ninja!" He couldn't stop bragging how it looks cool on him.

Shikamaru moaned. He wasn't really in the mood for this. Ayumi couldn't help but laugh. She thought it was kind of cute on him. She then notice that everyone had changed over the years. Replacing their childhood clothes with their own little stlye. Naruto's bright orange outfit made him look more cooler. She even took notice of her own outfit. It was similar to her brother's. Her black skirt with dark purple tightings; she had on Sasuke's top but the sleeves were longer and the color match her tights; the Uchiha fan on the back; blue ninja sandals;a ninja pack on her left leg; and her protector was on her forehead. She is one of Konoha's Kunoichi, Uchiha Ayumi.

"G0AL!" Both Sakura and Ino yelled as they enter the classroom They were racing again. Ayumi turned around as she rolled her eyes. "Idiots." She never liked the both of them. They treated her like shes the the enemy. Even though all the girls knows that she is Sasuke's sister, they take her as a threat. Like she's Sasuke's only lover. _'For godsake.I am his little sister. That's what he suppose to do!'_ She was getting pissed.

" It's Sakura-chan." Naruto was admired her beauty. Even though she didn't pay any attention to him, he still had a crush on her. Sakura looked over to where Sasuke and Naruto were sitting. She smiled as she stare at Sasuke.

Naruto blushed thinking that she was staring at him._'Sakura-chan is staring at me.'_

Sakura ran over towards them. "Hey..Sakura!" Ino called.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up as he waved but was only pushed by her.

"Get out of the way." She says pushing him over. She was anxious to greet Sasuke.

He felled on the floor with a thud. Anger by this, Ayumi got up and growled. "Hey!" But she was ingored by her. The pink haired girl stood next to Sasuke. She blushed. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She was hoping he would say something.

Getting out of his dead out zone, Sasuke look over to her. He didn't even bother answering her.

"Can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked. She wanted him to say yes. Ino marched over to her, grabbing her by the arm. "Hey! I'm going to sit next to him."

"But, first come first serve."

" I came into the classroom before you did!"

Ayumi twicted as she was hearing this nonsense. She was really getting anger. Didn't anybody notice that she was sitting next to him. "HELLO?! Can't you see that I am sitting next to him?" Everyone turned in confuse.

"Huh? I..I didn't even know you were here." Sakura says raising an eyebrow. A vein popped on her forehead. "That's it! Your asking for it." She was going to hit her but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

" No..I was first." said a fan-girl.

"No me."

"I did too."

"I came into the classroom first."

Soon all the fan girls were crowding them. Arguing who would sit next to the Uchiha. Sasuke closed his eyes. _'How annoying.' _Naruto gritted his teeth as he approached Sasuke. Their noses were one inch apart. Naruto squinted his eyes trying to read Sasuke's.

"Hnn.." Naruto grunted. They were having a staring contest.

"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Ayumi turned around to see the two. "Huh? Naruto-kun?" She wondered what was going on? She hoped a fight won't let loose. "Stop it."

Naruto looked at Sakura disappointed. _'Sakura-chan.' _He then turned his attention back to Sasuke._'Everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke..what's so good about him anyway?' _Now their eyes were locked. Static electricity was forming.

"Sasuke-kun, just beat him up!" Ino called out.

"YEAH!" screamed the fan girls.

"What? For real? Tell me about it." A boy's elbow bumped into Naruto's back, causing him to fall forward.

"Ehhh?" Ayumi freaked out as she seen her brother and Naruto locked lips. She couldn't believe what she had witness. Her brother, Sasuke, kissing a boy?!

They soon quickly pulled away, gripping their necks in digusted. "Naruto..I am going to kill you.." Sasuke choked out.

"My mouth is going to wreak." Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Sakura was the one who really was pisssed. She wanted to get Sasuke-kun **first **kiss. Well every fan girl did. Naruto twiched as he felt danger.

_' I sense something wrong.'_He slowly turned around seeing a bunch of angry girls. They weren't the ones to be messed with.

"Naruto..you are so annoying." says Sakura. Her voice was cold and deadly. She cracked her knuckles. She was about to hit him square in face but a hand stopped her. "Huh?" She blinked her eyes. It happened all to fast. She didn't even notice her. All the girls gasped.

Ayumi held Sakura's fist in her hand. She was too quick for her, for all of them. She was the top student in the academy. Including Sasuke. "Don't you dare touch him.Or else.." She says in her most serious voice.

Sakura gulped as she pulled her hand away. She knew that Ayumi was strong. She quickly walk over to her seat. All the girls did. Sasuke smirk. "Hn."

"Wow..Yumi-chan. Thanks." Naruto hugged her. Ayumi blushed but then laughed pushing him off gently. "It's nothing." She patted his head before sitting next to Sasuke.

"Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but you are still new Genins." Iruka-sensei says." It's going to get harder from here.You will all be in a group of three, but only a team will have four. You will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher." He continued.

Everyone was shocked. _'A group of three..four?'_

" I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke's-kun team?" Ino taunted Sakura.

"I don't know." She replied. Her inner self was determined that only she will be on his team.

Ayumi heard this and look over to her brother. "A group of three or four,eh? That's only going to burden me." Sasuke sighed. Ayumi smiled. She knew that he was going to come out with that statement. She hoped that Sasuke and Naruto will be on her team. 'If Sakura or Ino will be on my team..' Her body was engulfed with flame. "I WILL DESTROY THEM!" She says loudly.She did an evil laugh. Everyone looked at her. Whispers were heard. "Ehh..nothing!" She says quickly rubbing her head slightly.

_'First, Sakura-chan, then the other will be Yumi-chan. I can go with anyone else as long as it's not Sasuke.'_Naruto was staring into space.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will announce them. 7th group,Uzumaki Naruto,Uchiha Ayumi.." Iruka began.

"Yeah!" Both Naruto and Ayumi.

"Haruno Sakura..."

Ayumi face drops. "Ehh?" She didn't want to be with Sakura. She is useless, an annoying girl. She crossed her arms. _'Patheic'_

Naruto made another whoop sound. He was glad that both Sakura and Ayumi was on his team. _'This is awsome!'_

Sakura drops her head. _'I'm with Naruto...and Ayumi?'_

_"_And..Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished.

Ayumi and Sakura made a cheer. "AHA!" Naruto was unhappy.

Iruka went on oragnizing the teams. There was team 8; Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. Team 10; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji. Ayumi snickered at Ino. It serves her right to try and be with Sasuke. And now she has to deal with another fan of is. She look over to Sakura_. 'I won't let you get any close to my nii-san.'_

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called out."Why is a top student like me in a group with this guy?" He pointed to Sasuke.

"Who's says you were top?" Ayumi shouted at him. She didn't like when people talk about her brother. Even though they were best friends, he had no right to talk about her brother.

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. And Naruto, you had the worst scores." Iruka simply answer. Ayumi smirked while everyone laughed.

"This happens because we want to evenly divide abilites between the groups." Iruka added.

"But..umm..sensei. Why do we have a four man team then?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Yeah. It should be me, Naruto and Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"What?!" Ayumi says. She was standing in front of her, ready to attack any minute. "What's the matter with me? I have the highest score than you!" Now Sakura really went overboard. They were now facing each other like Sasuke and Naruto had did earlier. Flames and wild hair appeared.

"Well..since Naruto had the lowest score. And you Sakura, had the average. We need it two students who had the highest. And that's Ayumi and Sasuke." He smiled at them. Sakura rolled her eyes as Ayumi stuck out her tongue. _'IN YOUR FACE!'_

"Don't pull my leg, blockhead." Sasuke says unexpectedly to Naruto. He hadn't spoken in awhile.

"What did you say?" Naruto yelled at him.

"You want to fight, blockhead?" Sasuke simply asked.

"Why you?.."

Ayumi got in between them. "Stop it you guys." She says sighing. She already had enough with Sakura. She didn't feel like agruing.

"I will introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon.Until then..class is dimissed."

* * *

Thank you all for reading once again.

I am trying to improve myself in every chapter.

Now it will be a rivalry between Sakura and Ayumi instead of Ino and Sakura. There will be alittle.

Chapter 7 is coming up

Tears0Sky


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Naruto and Sakura.Friends or Foes?**

"Why in the hell did Iruka-sensei put Sakura on our team! She is useless!" Ayumi banged her drink on the floor. She really didn't like Sakura. It's always about her brother, can't she see that he isn't interested in you! She was eating lunch with her brother in a small room. Iruka said that their jounin will meet them by this afternoon so it was better if they had lunch. Sasuke smirk as he took a bite of his rice ball. He leaned against the window sill. " And that loser too." He put in.

Ayumi raised an eyebrow. _'Is he talking about Naruto-kun?'_She knew that Naruto can be a pessed at times but he is really strong. She sighed as she took a bite of her sand witch. "Well..all I know is that we better not failed any missions or lose to nobody." She stood up as she did a thumbs up."We are team 7 and were going to kick butt!" She winked at this.

Sasuke sighed. _'Maybe she's over doing it.'_Ayumi grinned as walked out the room. "I'm going to get some fresh air." She told him.

Soon as she walked out, Sasuke was tumbled to the ground. "Naruto!" He says. They were wrestling with each other. Sasuke finally tied him up. "Heh..loser." He knew he was better and well skilled. Suddenly, the tied up Naruto turned into a log. _'What? A replacement jutsu?'_

He looked up to see three Naruto charging at him.

"Think again!" Naruto laughed as he easily tied him up. He then disguised himself as Sasuke. Smirking he climbed out the window. Sasuke cursed to himself as he struggled to get free.

_' Dam..I let my guard down.'_

"I wonder wheres Naruto-kun?" Ayumi walked through a small park. She'd never seen him since Iruka-sensei dimissed them. "Maybe he's all up on..Sakura-chan." Her eyes turned into hearts like his. She was mocking him. "Eww.." She stuck out her tongue smirking to herself. She stopped as she heard voices behind some trees. "Huh?" She peeked to see Sasuke and Sakura sitting on a bench.They were almost touching skin. _'What!? It can't be nii-san? Am I dreaming?' _She was freaked out to see her brother and Sakura together. She thought he said that she was annyoing? Her eyes widen. Sakura was moving closer to Sasuke's face, as if they were about to kiss. _'THIS CAN'T BE! I HAVE TO STOP THEM! NOOO!!'_Ayumi was disgusted by all this. She then noticed that Sasuke had grabbed his stomach,like he was in pain. She watched him as he left. _'MUHAA..GO NII-SAN! IN YOUR FACE, HUGE FORE HEAD MONSTER!'_ Ayumi made a victory dance. She was glad that they didn't kiss. That was a close call.

"Sorry..but my brother isn't interested in huge fore head girls." Ayumi stepped out, laughing her head off. She pointed her finger at her. "Baka!"

Sakura growled as she clenched her fists. She had enough with Ayumi's taunting. " He's just shy thats all.Besides, your mad because I'm cuter than you and I almost got my first kiss." She stuck out her tongue. "I don't even know why Sasuke have a pathetic and unattractive sister like you."

"What?! Why you?!" Ayumi's body turned into flames. She was really pissed. Sakura wasn't all that pretty besides that huge head makes it worst. They were both arguing with each other. "That's it. You are so going to get it!" Ayumi yells. She noticed that no one was here to stop them. She was about to hit her, when Sasuke came.

"Sasuke-kun, you're such a shy one." She pushed pass Ayumi to get to him. Ayumi made a low guttural sound. "Patheic."

Sasuke walked passed her like she didn't even exist.

"Are you ready?" The excited pink head says. She was urging to kiss him. "I am!" She noticed that he was looking for something. "Huh? Wait Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stopped. "Where is Naruto?" His voice monotone. Ayumi thought he was out of his mind. Why in the world is he looking for? Didn't they like each other?

Sakura laughed. "Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto. All he does is pick quarrels with you. It's probably because he's had such an irregular childhood."

Sasuke was still searching for him. He really didn't care what Sakura was saying.

"Oh yeah, you know he doesn't have any parents, right?" She continued. Ayumi and Sasuke eyes were stern. " He's always doing selfish things. My parents would scold at me if I do such those things. If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he acts like that." She finished shaking her head.

Silence crept over. The leaves blew as the wind whistle. Ayumi was about to hit her from behind, but Sasuke spoke. "The solitude...You can't even compare it to the level of where your parents get mad at you."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura was afraid. Ayumi wondered.

He look up at her. "Your annoying." His voice cold and filled with no emotion. Both Ayumi and Sakura gasped. _'Did he just called her annoying?'_Ayumi watched as her brother walked away. She looked towards Sakura, seeing the hurt and surprise expression on her face. She then felt bad for her but she needed it. Now she knows how Sasuke really thinks of her. Silently, she followed him, leaving the hurt Sakura alone.

"Aye..nii-san. That was so cool back there." She grinned as she caught up with him. She patted him on the back. "That shows her." Sasuke didn't replied as he look straight fore ward.

Ayumi frowned as she slowed down. 'What was up with him? Was it something Sakura said?' She then realized the parents part being said. "Nii-san.."

Naruto ran out the bathroom. "Probably Sakura-chan is waiting for me." He ran down the hall. "Ahhh.." He halted as he seen Sasuke and Ayumi. "Why are you here?"

Ayumi smiled. "Naruto-kun!" She was surprised to see him.

"The technique to untie ropes is basic. What are you planning to do by transforming into me." Sasuke waited for his replied. Ayumi was getting alittle confused. _'What does he mean to untie ropes? And..wait a mintue...transforming into him?' _Ayumi waited for Naruto's answer. "Could it been him from earlier?" She says.

"I just did it because it was fun!" He snickered as he made four clones of himself. Both siblings were suprised. _'Shadow Replication again?'_

"Get out of the way Yumi-chan." Naruto yells.

"I'm going to show you that.." His clones were each making a statement.

"I'm really great..."

"By defeating you!"

"Prepare yourself!" They all said charging at Sasuke. Sasuke stood there in defense."Naruto-kun, STOP!" Ayumi yells. Soon after saying this, they all gripped their stomach in pain.

"My stomach hurts.." They all said in unison. "Bathroom!" Running towards the bathroom as fast as they could.

"I'm going in first!" The hyper ninjas fought. The Uchihas looked confuse. Their faces and mouth twitched. "What was that all about?" Ayumi asked. It was pretty much useless in attacking some one, but then runs to the bathroom suddenly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked away." How stupid."

Once again I am thanking you all for reading.

Please reveiw.

Tears0fSky


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Meeting the new Sensei and **_**SURIVAL TRAINING**_**?!**

"He's late." Naruto says getting impatient. They were waiting for their new sensei to arrived. He was peeking through the door to see if anyone was coming down the hall.

"Naruto,why don't you sit still." Sakura says getting annoyed.

"But why is the sensei for our group the only one late? All the other groups are gone with their new senseis already and.. Iruka-sensei already went home!" Naruto stated. Ayumi sighed. He was right. It felt like hours of waiting. "He's right. And when he comes, were going to teach him a valuable lesson!" Her eyes filled with evil.

"That's not really important." Sakura puts in. A noise was heard by the door. It was Naruto. He was making some kind of trap. An eraser was placed at the door, so when it opens it will falls on the clumsily person who enters. Naruto snickered as he looked at his trap. "It's his fault for being late."

Ayumi patted him on the back. "Good one Naruto-kun. That will teach him a lesson of being late!" But then again, wondered if the jounin would falled for it.

"Geez, it's your own fault if you get into trouble." Sakura rolled his eyes. Deep down inside she thought it was brilliant.

Sasuke grunted as he closed his eyes. "A jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that. Idiot."

"Yeah..you two are idiots." Sakura added in. Ayumi was about to comment back but someones hand was on the door. Everyone was slient, anxious to see if it would really work. Right when the sensei poke his head into the door, the dusty eraser drops dead on his head. _Bong! _

Silence.

Naruto laughed out uncontrollably. "He felled for it! He felled for it!"

"Yeah..he is such a dimwit!" Ayumi says, falling on the floor with Naruto. They laughed like wild hyenas. Sasuke sighed.

" I'm sorry, Sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto-kun didn't listen to me.." Sakura's voice was worriedly. _'Hell yeah!'_

_'__For real? Is he really a Jounin?'_Sasuke looked at the puzzled Jounin.

The Jounin picked up the eraser and stare at it. "Mm...how should I say this...My first impressions of you guys are.." He began. Everyone was really excited.

"Yeah?" Both Ayumi and Naruto says.

"I hate you."

_DEPRESSION._ Everyone face drops. Was he serious?

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." Their new sensei instructed. They were sitting on the academy's roof top.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Ayumi said in unison.

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Stuff like that." The jounin crossed his arm.

"Hey, hey. Why don't you go first, Sensei." Naruto asked.

"Me? I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes." He began."As for my dream...I have a few hobbies." His smiled under his mask.

"So all we found out was his name." Sakura whispers to us. They all agreed. Ayumi shook her head. _'Loser.'_

"Now it's your turn. You first." Kakashi was referring to Naurto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Irchiraku that Iruka-sensei buys for me more. I hate the three mintues that I have to wait after I put it in hot water." Ayumi giggled_.' That's Naruto for ya.'_"My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramen! And for my dream I want to become the greatest Hokage ever! I'm going to let all the villagers recognize my existence!" He was adjusting his fore head protector.

Ayumi smiled. _'Naruto-kun. I acknowledge your existence. Just wait until everyone will.'_

Kakashi nodded. '_I see..'_" Now you." He pointed to Ayumi.

"The name's Uchiha Ayumi. I like to spend time training with my brother. But I like to fight with anyone who picks with my brother. I hate all the girls who is in love with my brother." She stuck out her tongue to Sakura. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. " I hate a certain someone who is evil and...well I really don't have a hobby. My dream is to restore my clan and become the strongest ninja just like my brother!" Ayumi smiled at this as she look over to Sasuke. He nodded.

'_Interesting..' _"You."

"Oh. I am Haruno Sakura. I like...well, the person I like is..." She look over to Sasuke and blushed. Ayumi sighed. "And my hobby is..well, my dream is..." She made the most girliest sound ever.

"And your dislikes?"

"Naruto and Ayumi." She says coldly. Naruto was depressed. As for Ayumi she was on fire, ready to hit her at any moment. "Why that.!?"

_'Girls at her age must be more interested in love than ninja training' _Kakashi sighed. "And last guy."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." His voice was creepy as ever."There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man." He was serious.

Silence.

_'Nii-san.'_

'_I hope he's not referring to me.' _

_'Sasuke-kun is SO cool.' _

_'Just as I thought'_

"Alright, you four all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." Kakashi annonced.

"Hai! What kind of mission is that?" Naruto bluttered out.

"First, we're going to do something that we five can do."

"What what what, what is it?" Ayumi was excited.

"Survival training."

"Huh? Why are were training when it's a mission?" Sakura wasn't pleased. All the training they did was back at the academy. Their were ready for a real and excited mission.

"This isn't any orgnary training." Kakashi went on.

"Huh? Then what kind of training is it then?" Naruto was bored.

"Yeah sensei, what is it?" Ayumi wanted to know. Is it meant for dead or alive?

Kakashi laughed to himself as if someone told him the funniest joke. They all watched him impatiently.

"Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?" Sakura rolled her eyes. The masked man continued to laugh."Well if I say this, I'm sure you four will be surprised." Everyone was confused. "Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy." His voice got serious. "In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66."

_SHOCKED! _

"What?"

"No way!"

"After all I've been through.."

"..."

"See..I knew you'd be surprised. Anyway..I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equiment and meet at 5 A.M!" Kakashi stood up. The whole group 7 began to panick. Whether or not they would passed or failed.

_'I can't failed like this...I have to become strong and revenge my clan.' _That was Ayumi's number one goal.To Kill Itachi. _'Nii-san'_She stared at Sasuke. His legs and arms were shivering.

"Well then..see you all tomorrow." Kakashi was about to leave." And don't eat breakfast."

"Why?!" Sakura, Ayumi and Naruto yelled at once.

"You'll throw up." Was sensei's last words before poofing away.

_DISGUSTED!_

Everyone eyes widen. Was he serious? Ayumi laughed. "That was some kind of jounin..huh?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah..like we would really puke. Weirdo."

Sakura growled. "Shh..He might be listening to us,Baka!" She hit him on the head. Naruto held his head. "Ouch." Ayumi step in between them. "Listen forehead..if you ever touch him again..you'll.." She was about to hit her but Sasuke called her name. "Ayumi..let's go." His voice was stern as usual. Ayumi growled as she push passed her. _'You are so lucky that Sasuke save your butt.Another than that you'll be a dead pink bird.'_

"Good-bye Yumi-chan." Naruto waved. Sakura growled stomping away. _'Ayumi is going to be a run over squirrel soon. Just wait and see.'_

"Bye Naruto-kun." Ayumi waved back. She caught up with her brother. "Aye Nii-san. Why did you acted so creepy and.." She couldn't think of a word. "Creepy." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Was it that creepy?" His sister nodded."I mean..can't you just show little happiness?" Ever since their parents died his attitude towards life changed. Cold and Dark. Sasuke opened his eyes and look straight at her. "Happiness? How can I be happy if our whole clan was slain ed. Killed by our brother! You should be worrying about revenging and getting stronger." His voice was stern.

"But..?" Ayumi began.

"Getting stronger and killing him."

Silence.

Sasuke open the door to their apartment. It wasn't all that fancy. A small T.V, a couch,the kitchen area,living room,a bathroom,and two small rooms. Ayumi was about to go to her room. She was hurt and angry at the same time. Of course she wanted to restore her clan. "I'm sorry.." She stopped as Sasuke grabbed her by the arm. "I just want what's best for us, ya know?" His voice sounded soft. Ayumi looked up at her older brother.His eyes were child like. Sometimes he can be dark and cold as ever, but deep down somewhere, he's really a caring and loving sibling. Ayumi hugged him desperately. "I missed them. I miss mom and dad nii-san!" Tears were slowly coming out of her eyes. She wanted to be with her parents so much. Sasuke caressed her long black and purple hair. "I missed them too..I missed them too." He closed his eyes resting his chin on her head. _'Dam you Itachi..you will pay for this.' _"Come on..we have long day tomorrow. So let's get some rest. Okay?" He gave her a small smile.

Ayumi pulled away as she wiped her eyes. She felt better now. But still sadness were in her. "Kay, nii-san." She poke him on the nose. "Promise that you'll never let anything happen to me." Her voice was worried.

" I promise." With that he ruffled her hair.

"Hey, you jerk!"

"What was that?!"

"I love you nii-san and your the best!"

"Thought so."

* * *

Please Reveiw

Hope you all enjoyed.

Tears0fSky


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bells,Lunch, Sensei oh my!**

"Ohayo." Sakura says lazily. The whole group seven were like zombies,walking towards the center of the field. It was five in the morning and no one was used into waking up at the time. Ayumi yawned as her eyes were half way closed. She really wanted to sleep a little more. It was her brother who had woken her, in an unpleasant and soaked way.

_Ayumi was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She cuddled up against her pillow. "Ayu-chan. Wake up." Sasuke says, leaning over to his little sister's face. He could of feel her warm breath on his cheek._

_"Just,..ten more years. K?" Waving her hand, she flipped on her other side. She was dreaming about how she was about to whip Sasuke's butt in a spar. Sasuke twitched. 'Is she serious?' He smirked as he quietly grabbed a bucket of water. "You have one more chance to get up." He whispers to her. He held up the bucket over her head. _

_Ayumi growled. " I said.. just 15 more..AHHH!" She felt iced cold water being poured on her. Jumping to her feet quickly she began to shiver. The water was really cold. Sasuke smirked. "You should of been up when I told you to." He simply said. Ayumi growled._

_"NIIII-SANNN!"_

_'Stupid Sasuke.'_She sighed as dropped her purple bag on the ground. Naruto sat next to her. "Hey..Yu..mi.." He was sound asleep. Well actually both of them were. Soon, the daylight began to rise slowly. Seconds turned into Minutes, then to hours. The group were waiting impatiently again.

"Sensei. Is late again." Sakura stated.

"Hi fellows, ohayo." Kakashi says. He appeared behind them. Upon hearing his voice, Naruto and Ayumi woke up suddenly.

"You're late!" They shouted.

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Ahh..A black cat crossed my path and..so I.." They all waited for him to finished even though it was a ta led. He coughed. "Now let's move on." He walked across the field towards a clock timer. He pushed the button. "Alarm set at 12 PM." Everyone was still confused. "Today, you will tried to get these bells from me." He held out two silver bells. It ranged. "Who ever can't, will not eat lunch." Everyone gasped. " I'm going to tied you four there, and eat lunch in front of you." He points to four log poles.

Stomach growls were heard from each of them. Ayumi wasn't happy. _'That's why he said that we couldn't eat lunch.' _Her stomach made a loud humbling noise. She gripped it. " You got to be kidding Sensei!"

"But wait, why are there only two bells and four of us?" Sakura pointed out. She was right. How could we all each have a bell? Unless..

Their sensei smiled. "Since..there are only two bells, at least two of you will have to be tied to the log. They will fail since they have failed to complete the mission. The two people will go back to the academy. You can use your shuriken and other jutsus. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"What? Are you serious? But that's too dangerous." Sakura was shocked.

Naruto laughed. "Ha! He couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!" Ayumi chuckled. He was right, even a small child could of dodge it.

"In society, those who don't have abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with lowest score." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Naruto took that as a challenge. "What?"

"We're going to start after I say, Ready, start.Okay?" Kakashi says. A pissed of Naruto grabbed his kunai, spinning it. "Arghh.." He charge at Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayumi was scared that he would hurt himself. Just before he could get to him, the elite jounin made a quick move sensation, instantly holding his arm behind Naruto's neck. The kunai was almost pressing against his neck. Everyone gasped. How could he? He was so fast. No one even seen it coming.

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say start, yet." Kakashi lets him go. Sakura, Ayumi and Sasuke took a few steps back. This wasn't your average guy. One move wrong..and your done for.

"But at least you have the will to kill me. I am starting to like you four."

Everyone smirked. _' Me too.'_Ayumi thought.

"Alright were going to start. Ready Go!"

Everyone vanished.

The two Uchihas and Sakura were perfectly hiding under separate bushes.

_'Good, everyone is hiding.' _Kakashi searched the area.

As for Naruto, he was standing there, grinning as usual. "We are going to fight head on. You got that!" Ayumi sighed as she watch Naruto being stupid as always. _'Baka! What is he doing?'_

_'How stupid.' _

"Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" Kakashi stated.

"What's weird is you hair!" The hyper ninja charged, but then stopped as he watch Kakashi was about to pulled out something. "Ninja tactic know- how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first." The silver haired man says, pulling out a small orange book. It read, " Make out Paradise."

_SWEAT DROPS._

Was he serious? Naruto was puzzled. "What's the matter? Come and get me." Kakashi begins reading. Naruto was still puzzled. "But Sensei, why are you reading at a time like this?"

"I was curious of how the story will end. Don't worry, whether or not I read this, your useless attacks will be the same."

Naruto clenched his fist. " I am going to pound you!" He charge at him sending punches and round house kicks at him. Easily they were dodge. Sensei disappared leaving a froze Naruto. "Where did he go?" His fist was in mid air.

"A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times, idiot." Kakashi whispers kneeling behind him. His hand was in a sealed position. The tiger? "Naruto! Get away from there. It's too dangerous." Ayumi yells. She didn't want him to get serious injured.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her. "Your too late." Kakashi eyes glowed." Konoha's secret taijutsu master art..." His fingers pressed agasint Naruto's butt. "A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

Naruto was sent in the air, holding his buttocks for dear life.

"Ahhh!!" He was sent into a pond. Ayumi eyes narrowed as she sigh. _'And I thought it was deadly.'_

_'Two idiots.' _Sasuke closed his eyes. Kakashi continued reading. Ayumi wondered how can they beat such a skilled jounin? She sighed. _'Dammit.'_Naruto cursed to himself as he was sinking.

_'I can't lose to him. Not to anyone.' _He swam to the surface throwing two star shurkiens at the eile jounin. He easily caught them between his fingers. Naruto coughed as he kneeled on the ground. Sasuke was about to do the same but he realized that it wasn't effective.

"What's wrong? You know you won't be getting any lunch, if you don't get a bell by noon." Kakashi was still reading.

"I know!" Naruto was out of breath.

"You said you're going to exceed the Hokages but your actions say otherwise." The jounin walked away. Naruto cursed to himself. He couldn't loose to a place like this. Besides hes going to be the greatest Hokage. Six of his clones came out of the water ready to attack.

"This is my best technique. The Bushin No Jutsu." Naruto smirked as an army of him charge at Kakashi. "AHA!" One of them was holding him from behind. Kakashi struggled to get free. He watched as the real Naruto was about punch him.

_SHOCKED! _

_'Go Naruto-kun! Kick sensei's ass!'_ Ayumi blushed. She never he would pulled this trick.

_' Naruto's pretty good.' _Sakura was excited.

Sasuke just smirk_.' A feint operation, eh?'_

"I'm going to punch the shit out of you!" Just as Naruto's fist came in contact with his face, he then realizes it was _HIMSELF! 'Huh?'_

"Ouch!" The clone felled on the ground, holding his face in pain. Sasuke turned his head in disgust. Was he for real? Ayumi's eyes narrowed_.'Naruto-kun..you are such a dope.' _She sighed as she slapped her forehead. _'And I thought he had the guy! BAKA!!'_

_"_You must be Kakashi-sensei! You transformed, didn't you!" Naruto was upset as he started fighting with his self. Punches and kicks were thrown at each other.

"You are!"

"You must be him!"

"You smelled like Kakashi-sensei!"

"It's the smell of an old man!"

"Hey..why don't you undo yourself?!" The clones disappear. A beat up Naruto was alone. "Uhh.."

_'Naruto..looks so uncool.'_

_'That was the replacement jutsu!'_

Naruto spotted something shiny and silvery. "The bell! He must've been in a hurry, so he dropped a bell!" He snickered as he walk towards it.

"NO NARUTO-KUN..IT'S A.." Ayumi screamed. Too late. He was hung upside down by a rope, bouncing up and down. He growled as he tried to reach for it. His fingers were about two inches away. "The bell!" Kakashi easily grabbed it, tossing it up.

"Use your techniques after thinking carefully.That's why I used this to your disadvantage. And don't fall for obvious trap, Baka." Kakashi chuckled as he watch Naruto struggled with the ropes. "Ninjas need to think beyond the normal."

"I ALREADY KNOW!"

"I'm telling you this because you don't know." Kakashi was lecturing on how he needs to watch his surroundings and actions. He left an unguarded postion.

_'He dropped his guard! This is my chance!' _The Uchihas thought. At the same they both threw kunai and shurikens at him. He was cut off when the weapons knock him off his feet.

"He got hit! Sasuke and Yumi-chan over did it!" Naruto yells. He was shocked that their sensei had got hit. He then turns into a LOG! They both ran, thinking that their sensei had already found their hidden positions .

_'Shit! Now he knows where I am.' _Ayumi leaped from tree to tree. Hoping he wouldn't find her. She looked back to see that no one was following her. "Good." She then look fore ward seeing Kakashi standing there, as if he was waiting for her. She bumped into him,crashing hard against his hard body. She felled on the ground. She gasped as she stood up quickly in defense. She watched as the wind blew the bells. It rung in her ear like an echo.

"I..found you!" You could see the grin underneath his mask. Ayumi smirk as she charge at him,throwing a punch at his face. He caught her hand. "Got ya!" He says. She did a round house kick, but he dodged it also. _'She's pretty good. Maybe I'll have to finish this later.' _He puts his book away as he pushed her off of him.

"Tell me if you like fire sensei." She did some hand seals. " Fire ball no jutsu!" She made a ball of fire in her hands. "Can you dodge this?" She threw the hot flaming ball at him. Again he easily dodge. She made seven more. She threw them all at once.

He dodge them again. "Not good enough..huh?" He sees her from behind. _'But how did she?'_

Ayumi kicked again towards his neck. He grabbed her right foot. She forcefully swung her left arm. He caught it again. She bring up her left leg to his chin turning upside down. _Caught!_

She seen the bell jiggled right in her face. "Heh." She reach out in slow motion, gently brushing the bell with her fingertips. _'Ding.' _They both back up facing each other. She wiped her fore head and grin.

"Huh?" Kakashi watched her with curiosity. Ayumi flipped on the opposite side.

"Now Sasuke!" She says. Sasuke came from behind him ."Fire Blazing Jutsu!" He inhaled then exhaled deeply, fire disperses from his mouth. The Uchiha's plan was excellent.

"We got him! Boo-ya!" Ayumi did a thumbs up. "We are the best! No one can beat us!"

Sasuke nodded. She was right, they did made a pretty good team. Without Naruto's or Sakura's help. The fire cleared out but no one was there. A hole was made in the ground.

_'What?!' Where is he? Is he below? Above?'_

Sasuke and Ayumi searched frantically for their sneaky sensei.

"Beneath you!" A voice called out. A hand popped up from the earth's ground, grabbing onto Sasuke's ankle. Ayumi screamed as she watched her brother being pulled below the earth's surface. "Nii-san!" Only his head was shown. "Dammit."

Kakashi appeared before them. "Can't move,eh?" He pulled out his book.

"You get my brother out of this!" Ayumi yelled, ready to attack him at any moment. But her body was weak, due to that jutsu she had used. Lots of her chakara were used up. Sasuke growled.

"They say that stakes that point out get driven back into the ground." He began walking away. "And oh yeah. You have less than 20 minutes until time is up." He poofs away.

Thanks again for reading.

Chapter 10 coming yay!


End file.
